Switched Potions
by Kokoro893
Summary: The title is pretty much self-explaining.


_Through the Universe Challenge_

_197\. Ultraviolet - (Color) Violet_

_Kaze, Mahoutokoro_

_Wordcount: 699_

_(So much for not writing anything weird anymore)_

* * *

**Switched Potions**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny scanning the glossary of the biggest tome the younger witch had ever seen. The older witch hasn´t touched her lunch at all.

"I just can´t find what´s wrong with me. I´ve read every detailed description of all 8.954 diseases known to wizardkind but none of them matches my symptoms..."

"I think you should eat you´re almost as skinny as you were right after the war," Ginny recommended.

"I know I don´t have Dragonpox, not only are my symptoms asymptomatic but also I`m vaccinated against it and I was very careful not to miss my refreshments. there´re simply isn´t a sickness listed in the Enormous Encyclopedia of Magical Illness that makes you feel sick, throw up and turns your urine violet."

"Maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey, you´ve been feeling ill for weeks now. It´s not going away by itself. If it´s something serious she´ll know what to do."

"I don´t need help. I can brew my potions by myself, there's nothing she can do that I can´t," Hermione insisted stubbornly.

"Maybe, diagnose you."

the bushy-haired witch looked at her friend in ways that would have frightened Harry. Ginny matched her stare for a moment and told her to return the book to the library so they could meet Fred and George at their new store in Hogsmeade.

Since it wasn´t an official Hogsmeade weekend the two witches were the only ones fighting their way through the knee-high snow. The twins offered them hot chocolate witch was refused by both witches. Time passed quickly as they chatted about this and that. While Hermione was determined to earn the highest grades in a century, the youngest Weasley decided to focus on playing Quidditch. She still had to promise her mom to get more NEWTs than her troublemaker brothers which were fortunately not all that difficult.

"You have to see this. We created a potion that makes you piss blue. So whenever you see blue snow. We also offer green and red. We tried one that makes your pee purple as well but that didn´t work for some reason," George told them.

Hermione turned white. All colors disappeared from her face. She drew her wand and pointed at the twins.

"There is a difference between purple and violet. Purple is a mixture of red and blue whereas violet is a pure color with its own discrete wavelength. Please tell me your potion turns your urine purple!"

"Hermione?"

"It could have been violet. I don´t know. Like I said it didn´t work when I drank it-" Fred explained.

"BECAUSE YOU DRANK THE WRONG POTION!"

"Really? Did it work?! Can you show us?! That´s so cool!" the twins were excited.

The young Gryffindor had a nervous breakdown. She was hyperventilating to the point of losing her vision. The red-haired witch accioed a paper bag and handed it to her friend.

"Hermione what potion did you brew?" Ginny asked doubting that her friend´s symptoms were all side effects from a simple potion.

"I think your stupid brother drank my contraception potion," Hermione sobbed.

"Well, that´s hardly that bad, I mean, you don´t need it anyway, do you... I can´t believe you had sex without telling me! I always tell you."

"I never wanted to know!" the older witch defended herself.

"That explains a lot," Fred said. "I´ve been wondering why I can't get pregnant."

Ginny started to laugh. Hermione was about to kill her.

"I know you don´t see it that way but in a couple of years, we´re all going to laugh about it. Come on Hermione. You´re like literally that last person anybody thought of to get knocked up. I mean, if it was Luna no one would be surprised. But you?"

"How can you laugh about it? I don´t know what to do," the witch cried.

"Ah, don´t worry, I think those two are prime candidates from babysitting, just wait until mom hears about their latest mischief," Ginny said.

"I don´t think this is wise..." Hermione protested seeing the joy this prospect sparked in the twin´s eyes.

"Don´t worry mom won´t let them use a baby as a guineapig."


End file.
